You've Got a Friend
by Pikkushi
Summary: Unlike the gushing, reluctant, eager-to-please new students Arthur had had to deal with through the years, Nikolai was just... different. One-shot.


**Title**: You've Got a Friend

**Author**: me

**Characters**: England, Norway

**A/N**: This is the anon from Part 239 of aphanon_meme at LiveJournal who requested for school-related drabble prompts. This was written for the prompt: _Norway and England sharing a locker_. As can be seen, it is NOT a drabble, because my brain runs away like that, so I don't know if I should post the whole thing there... oh never mind.

Nikolai Korsmo is the name used by a Norway RPer I know, and for some reason, I can't get it out of my headcanon.

**Disclaimer**: HETALIA AXIS POWERS BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ, NOT ME. If it were mine, these two would have gotten more interaction.

* * *

**You've Got a Friend**

"Why the hell are you peering into my locker?"

Arthur snapped his head back, not used to being talked to in such an insolent tone. His emerald green eyes suddenly met dull blue ones. It was the new kid from Norway, Nikolai Korsmo, and unlike the gushing, reluctant, eager-to-please new students Arthur had had to deal with through the years, this one was just... different. For at least two reasons.

One, he seems to have no intention of being friendly, or to be actively seeking new friends.

Two, there was a humongous, grinning troll floating around beside him.

Arthur looked around, afraid of how the other students would react, before he remembered that he's probably the only one at school who could see those things. Taking a deep breath and being careful not to show how bothered he was by the troll (he had never before seen one that big and at such close quarters), he prepared his Student Council President voice and spoke to Nikolai. "I'm afraid there has been some mix-up. This has always been my locker. Please check with your adviser again if he had given you the right locker code."

"It IS the right locker. Some of the other lockers had been taken for maintenance, so there was a shortage. The teacher said I'd have to share a locker for a while, and he gave me your combination," Nikolai replied non-chalantly, matter-of-factly, as he started to unpack his bags. If not for the fact that the troll had been staring him down that entire minute, Arthur would have been mighty pissed.

"Listen," Arthur whispered as Nikolai started to deposit his belongings to the small space. "I... have to tell you something."

"Mm?" Nikolai remarked absently, inserting a book into the locker without even looking at the other.

"I- There's- I mean- Uhh... Oh sod it!" Arthur muttered the last part to himself quietly. He _can't_ just say "Did you know that there's a ginormous troll following you around, fangs bared like he was ready to gnaw another person's head off?" He can't have people, especially new kids, think of him again as 'that strange boy who sees stuff.' He had dealt with that status for far too long, there was no need to reawaken the ridicule. He stared at the troll again. This time, there was also a fairy he had never seen before fleeting around its head (Arthur was familiar with almost all the school's 'residents'). Then he looked at Nikolai, who was, for once, staring at him without that bored, apathetic look on his face. In fact, he looked quite shocked. Suddenly, Nikolai, banged the locker shut and started to drag Arthur in the direction of the rooftop.

"What the-?" Arthur protested. He felt like they were flying, at the speed that Nikolai ran, before he realized that they were being propelled by the troll. He almost screamed.

"You saw, didn't you? You can see them!" Nikolai panted as they streaked through the door to the outside world. Nikolai slammed the door quickly and sat huffing beside Arthur in the shadow of the building.

"Ho-how did you know?" Arthur breathed heavily. He was still eyeing the green monster, though now he needn't pretend not to look, since there were only the two of them there (plus a handful of other concerned creatures).

"You've been staring at him weirdly since we showed up. It's... the first time anyone else but me had done that..." Nikolai's voice trailed off. _Oh what am I saying? Here I am, showing up at a new school, and I bare my weirdness out the first week. Great going, Nikolai._

"How could I not see it when it's so frickin' gigantic?" Arthur blurted out before instinctively covering his mouth.

They remained silent for a while, their shock and awe and the other supernatural elements they awakened with the din littered in the air. Haven't they been telling themselves since long ago that they were _NEVER_ to speak with any regular person about all those unearthly stuff? That nobody else could comprehend?

_But this guy wasn't just any regular person. He sees! He knows!_, they both thought simultaneously, looking at each other with knowing stares.

After years of struggling with the things they've always seen and heard and felt, after years of pretending to see nothing and hear nothing and feel nothing, after years of enduring ridicule from those with ungifted eyes, Arthur and Nikolai had each finally found someone who understands.

* * *

**You've Got a Friend**

Date: Jan 15 2011

Words: 751


End file.
